Modern inventory systems, such as those in storage and/or sortation facilities (e.g., a warehouse, sortation warehouse) face significant challenges with respect to managing items in inventory. Items may be moved from one location to another within a facility. While storing items within a facility and retrieving items for order fulfillment were once traditionally accomplished by human personnel, it is becoming more common for these functions to be performed by a myriad of robotic devices (e.g., mobile drive units (MDUs)). These devices may be equipped with any number of conveyance devices (e.g., conveyor belts, tilt planes, robotic arms, etc.). Traditionally, such conveyance devices are operated as part of a management system that also controls the navigation of the MDUs.